The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus for writing and/or reading information on an optical disk.
JP-2001-155479-A, JP-2003-151259-A and JP-2004-241024-A disclose an air discharging opening arranged at a side wall of chassis opposite to an outer periphery of an optical disk in a direction perpendicular to a thickness direction of the optical disk.
JP-2004-241024-A, JP-2000-231783-A and JP-2002-109856-A disclose an air intake opening arranged at a top wall of chassis facing to a reverse surface of an optical disk opposite to a front surface thereof which through which an information is transmitted between the optical disk and an optical pickup.